Pétalos Esparcidos
by EliannKamui
Summary: ¿Tus pétalos han sido marchitados? Aun puedo respirar ¡Por favor no me apartes de tu lado! ¿Es qué no me dejaran de atormentar? Me han puesto en aquella encrucijada Yo me decidí apartar ¡Por favor vuelve no entiendes que te amo! Son palabras de alguien A quien nunca he amado
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de leer esta historia leer.**

 **-Rosa de Cristal -primera parte.  
-Pétalos marchitos recuerdos en el olvido -Segunda parte.**

 **-Latidos de la rosa marchita -Tercera parte.**

 **"** **Un nuevo lugar"**

Sabía que Estados Unidos sería diferente era un lugar ajetreado, las personas caminaban de un lugar a otro y me miraban extraño, solté un suspiro para llegar a lo que sería mi nuevo hogar un departamento en la gran ciudad… ¿Realmente podría acostumbrarme a esto? Las personas ni me saludaban, había discriminación racial.

-¡Joder! –Solté un tanto molesto ¡Yo no soy ningún Chino! ¡Qué les pica a estos ignorantes! ¡Soy Japonés! ¡Japonés! –

Había pasado una semana desde que me había mudado en realidad nos conocía a mis vecinos ni ellos habían venido al menos a darme la bienvenida por cortesía… creo que ni eso se conoce aquí. Al cabo de unos cuantos días recibí una llamada, era de los productores que tenían nuevos proyectos para mí. Nuevas canciones, sabía que esa sería una dificultad tener que viajar de Estados Unidos a Japón por trabajo. Y aun así, no fui a Japón, ellos me mandaron las canciones por Fax, un primo mío trabajaba en una disquera por lo tanto a veces le pedía que las grabara. Al ver que quedaban bien y estar convencido, se las enviaba por correo ya que no iban a filmar video, era más para un disco que para otra cosa.

Al terminar con mi trabajo llegue al departamento un tanto agotado, observe a dos chicas que salían del suyo y me sonrieron.

-Tú eres el nuevo ¿Verdad? –Me dijo con una sonrisa –

-Sí, mi nombre es Gakupo Kamui –Respondí –

-Yo soy Maika ella es Clara –Me respondió la joven llamada Clara solo saludo con la mano –por tu nombre me imagino que eres japonés

-Al fin algo de cerebro en esta ciudad del caos –Dije para que ellas rieran –

-Bueno ¿adivina de donde somos nosotras? –Me dijo Clara sonriendo por ese acento –  
-¿Españolas? Lo digo por el acento que tienen –Dije ambas sonrieron –

-¡En el blanco! –Dijo Maika –

-Bueno tenemos que irnos, nos vemos otro día Gakupo –Con eso ambas se marcharon, era un extraño saludo y primera presentación en realidad –

No le di mucha importancia a ello, en realidad solo quería sacarme de la cabeza todo lo que había pasado pero no podía ¿por qué no podía borrar sus imágenes de mi cabeza? ¿Por qué no podía olvidar a Len? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de amar a Kaito? Aun podía sentir su último beso en mis labios. Era sábado, intentaba sacarme de la cabeza a ellos, intentar distraerme pintando el lugar. Pero en cambio tocaron a mi puerta allí estaban Maika y Clara.

-Hola –Me saludaron – ¿podemos pasar?

-Claro –Respondí para dejarlas pasar se sentaron en el sofá sonriendo –

-Te tenemos una proposición –Dijo Maika, Clara solo la miraba nerviosa –

-¿Una proposición? –Dije ella asintió –

-Es que vamos a salir un grupo de chicas y chicos a una discoteca, pero nos falta un chico, ya que eres nuevo ¿quieres divertirte un rato? –Dijo ella –

-Bueno… creo que me servirá para distraerme –Dije ambas sonrieron emocionadas –

-Genial, está listo a las siete pasaremos por ti –Dijo Clara sonriendo –

En realidad no era que me entusiasmaba mucho la idea, pero hace tiempo que no pasaba el rato de esa manera y seamos sincero, hace tiempo que no tenía relaciones sexuales, al menos, para dejar volar los sentidos. Tenía que sacarme a Kaito del corazón y a Len de la mente ¡Maldita sea que demonios me pasa! ¡Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en la cara de enojo de ese chiquillo endemoniado! Como si pudiera hacer algo perjudicial. ¿A las siete? ¡Me dieron media hora para alistarme! Solté un suspiro para comenzar arreglarme, me bañe, me vestí, algo informal, un pantalón un tanto ajustado y una camisa manga larga negra donde los dos primeros botones estaban abiertos mostrando mi pecho, unas botas, perfume y listo, al sonar el timbre. Las chicas me observaron de arriba abajo y sonrieron.

-¡Te vez genial! –Dijeron emocionadas –

Fuimos a la discoteca, en realidad había una chica que no dejo de estar pegada a mí de nombre Neru, eso me molesto… realmente quería como opacarme para ella. Hasta que ya no pude soportarlo más.

-Lo siento Neru, pero, soy homosexual –Le dije ella había quedado con la boca abierta, los chicos y chicas solo hacían más que reírse le había dejado el orgullo herido ¡Pero es que no era mi culpa! –

-¿Enserio? –Dijo ella –

-Hablo muy enserio –Respondí los chicas simplemente se rieron más fuerte aumentando su bochorno –

Al llegar a la discoteca en realidad preferí alejarme un poco del grupo, bueno en realidad ellos se habían ido a bailar y yo me quede en la mesa, mirando como bailaban hasta que alguien se acercó a mí, al principio pensé ¡Demonios es Kaito! ¿Qué hace aquí? Pero por el traje que llevaba bastante provocativo, además de su cabello ojos y tatuajes, no era él.

-Bueno, ¿Dejaras de mirarme? –Me dijo –y saludaras

-Ah…Gakupo Kamui gusto hola –Dije ¿Pero qué rayos me pasa? él simplemente río –

-Creo que te he dado una gran impresión, mi nombre es Isamine Kaito –Me dijo ¿Kaito? ¡Vamos! ¡Por qué! – ¿quieres bailar? –Me pregunto –Anda demuestra que tienes ritmo

-Vamos –Dije, fuimos a la pista de baile, le observe sus movimientos eran sexuales provocadores, el movimiento de su cadera con su cuerpo que se movía al ritmo de la música, pero yo decidí no quedarme atrás, hasta que en un momento quedamos siendo el centro de atención –

Estuvimos así por una hora o dos, hasta que decidimos terminar de bailar, ambos teníamos la respiración agitada, de repente simplemente cayo como exhausto, su cabeza acostada en mi pecho y sus brazos aferrados a mis hombros. Hasta iba hacia la mesa pero observe que allí estaba Neru en realidad no quería ir prefería ir a la barra.

-Oye ¿esa no es tu mesa? Vamos –Me dijo como si nada ¡Tonto que no vez que la evito! –Sabes algo, no bailas nada mal Kamui…

-Tú tampoco baila nada mal –Dije sonriendo –

-Lo sé, casi te causo una erección –Dijo él con una sonrisa burlona –

-¡Mentira! –Dije para que él riera, en realidad me había imaginado a Kaito bailando de semejante manera provocadora y no pude evitarlo, casi tengo una erección en realidad, ¿tan notable fue? Pues tuve que sacar dicho pensamientos, al imaginar a Len se me fue de inmediato… fue como… como imaginar algo poco provocativo, para mi persona eso era Len –

-Sabes Kamui… creo que tu viniste a lo mismo que yo, a distraer la mente –Dijo tomando mi mano, me le quede mirando – Así que… ¿en tu casa? –Dijo él guiñándome un ojo simplemente mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, que poca sutileza –

-Vamos –Dije, pero eso era a lo que yo había venido ¿no? –

 **Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**"** **placer si amor"**

Al llegar a mi departamento se le quedo mirando para sonreírme.

-así que… ¿eres nuevo en la ciudad? –Me dijo, sentándose en el sofá –

-Sí, hace poco llegue de Japón –Dije pero él simplemente me jalo para besarme dejándome encima de él –

-Si… no te había visto por aquí antes –Me respondió, mientras yo comenzaba a morder y lamer su cuello, ese olor dulce a vainilla simplemente me dejaba loco –Pero… a lo que vinimos –Dijo para desabotonar mi camisa, ambos comenzamos a besarnos con hambre mientras intentaba deshacerme de la suya –No besas tan mal –Me dijo cuándo nos separamos –

-No es mi primer duelo –Dije haciendo que se acostara en el sofá, comenzando a devorar su cuello sin dejar marcas a lamer su clavícula hasta llegar a su pecho mientras que con mis manos pellizcaba sus pezones –

-Mh… me doy cuenta –Soltó, mientras una de mis manos iba a parar en el bulto creciente de sus pantalones apretándolos y haciéndole soltar un quejido él no se quedó atrás simplemente haciendo lo mismo haciendo que soltara un ligero quejido –Ah… al parecer un amigo de aquí es bastante grande –Dijo relamiéndose los labios –Que bien

Dejamos de hablar en realidad, era sentir la piel rosar con la piel, sus manos aferrándose a mi espalda hasta clavarme las uñas mientras escuchaba sus suspiros de placer, hasta quedar ambos desnudos, nos besamos vorazmente mientras yo le masturbaba y poco fue que se quedó atrás cuando él también hizo lo mismo conmigo. Al insertar un dedo en su interior soltó un quejido estaba apretado, pero no tanto… tenía ya experiencia.

-Ah…mh –Se quejó mientras insertaba el segundo dejo y hacia tijeras en su interior, su mano fue a parar a mi cuello y luego a desatar mi cabello dejándolo caer, soltó otro quejido cuando había insertado el tercer dedo moviendo sus caderas –Ah…ya…ah..

-tiene mucho que no lo haces ¿Verdad? –Dije sus ojos me miraron con lujuria mientras sonreía de manera traviesa –Eso pensé –Dije volviéndole a besar mientras él hacía que su pie rosara con mi miembro haciéndome estremecer ante la sensación –

-¿Y que si es verdad? –Dijo soltando un suspiro –

-Está bien, estamos parejos –Dije para que me dejara abajo y se auto-penetrara, solté un quejido al sentir la opresión de sus paredes mientras él arqueaba la espalda –

-Estás hablando demasiado –Me dijo comenzando a mover sus caderas en un lento meneo –

-NGG…ah –Me queje, para sujetarlo de la cadera haciendo que subiera y bajara rápido, el ambiente se había llenado de nuestros suspiros y gemidos, hasta que habíamos cambiado de posición ahora yo era quien estaba arriba y sentía su cuerpo temblar debajo del mío, sus manos fueron a aferrarse a mi espalda clavándome las uñas haciéndome gemir –

-Ah…ng… más rápido –Se quejó moviendo sus caderas creando un ritmo irregular entre ambos, nuevamente esas sensaciones invadía mi cuerpo, con nuestros besos, mordiscos y los sonidos obscenos creado por nuestros cuerpo –Ah…no…puedo –Se quejó arqueando su espalda sus paredes se apretaron causándome una deliciosa sensación, pero antes sus palabras y su misma expresión recordé la primera y única vez que estuve con Kaito y simplemente no pude contenerme –

-Está mal que te corras antes que yo niño travieso –Le dije mordiendo su oído sin dejar de moverme en su interior –

-Mh… maestro castígueme he sido muy malo –me dijo de una manera sensual e insinuante –

Esa noche simplemente no, nos contuvimos, lo hicimos contra todo el departamento hasta quedar completamente satisfechos… al final habíamos caído a la cama completamente agotados. Ambos respirando con agitación él tan solo me sonreía.

-Esto es solo un encuentro casual no pasara más de aquí ¿entiendes? –Me dijo, mientras yo quedaba acostado a un lado suyo –

-Entiendo –respondí –Pero será mejor que te quedes a dormir… son las dos de la madrugada

-Tienes aguante no lo niego –Dijo sonriendo –

-Cállate –Pronuncie para besarlo hasta robarle el aliento –Y solo durmamos

-Como ordene maestro –Dijo, por alguna extraña razón aunque solo era un "encuentro casual" él se había acomodado en mi pecho para quedarse dormido, no dije nada en contra de eso, solo rodee su cintura con mis manos y me dormir abrazándolo, tenía tanto sin sentir el calor de alguien más –

A la mañana siguiente él seguía durmiendo era domingo, al revisar el reloj eran las diez de la mañana, me levante para tomar un baño, al pasar por la sala el celular no dejaba de sonar pero no era él mío era de él. Había unas llamadas perdidas de un tal Kagura. Eso debe ser asunto de él así que deje el celular, sin tocarlo y dejándole dormir, si era importante o no, no era cosa mía y no hice más que hacer el desayuno para ambos, al estar terminando el desayuno él se había despertado y se le notaba desde lejos la cojera.

-Cuando dices que das duro contra todo, es duro contra todo –Dijo él mientras yo sonreía –

-Soy hombre de palabra –Dije dejando el desayuno en la mesa –por cierto, temprano te estaba llamando… un tal ¿Kagura?

-No es nadie –Dijo él para comenzar a comer, parecía molestarse al simplemente mencionar el nombre –  
Pasamos el rato de la mañana juntos, hasta que se hizo la tarde pues esperaba calmar su "dolor" y simular mejor su cojera. En realidad era un chico agradable aunque no pude sacarle el tema sobre quien lo llamaba y lo seguía llamado hasta el punto de apagar su celular. Esa misma tarde se marchó. Dándome su número de celular.

En realidad me sentía menos estresado como desahogado y calmado ante todo. Como si fuera olvidado todo, pero mi celular ahora era el que comenzaba a sonar.

-¿Hola? –Respondí, que extraño un número desconocido –

-"¿Gakupo?" –Al reconocer la voz inmediatamente apague el celular era Len, ¡Cómo rayos había obtenido mi numero!

 **Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**"** **Encuentros"**

Estaba sorprendido ¿Cómo rayos había obtenido Len mi número? Estaba seguro de haberlo cambiado y nuevamente esos pensamientos invadieron mi mente ¡Por qué! ¡Es que no dejaran de atormentarme! ¡Por qué cuando lo había sacado de mi cabeza nuevamente estaban listos para molestarme!

Los día siguientes fueron algo extraños diría yo, pues… el motivo de un "encuentro casual" es no volver a encontrarse con esa persona, pero en cambio me topaba con Isamine en el bus, en el metro, en el centro comercial, en el parque… puras coincidencias, ambos nos mirábamos medio incomodos como ¿y ahora que hacemos? La peor de todas fue cuando me lo encontré en la disquera mientras que terminaba de grabar las últimas canciones que me habían enviado.

-Bien, esto se está tornado extraño –Dijo él –

-Y que lo digas –Respondí –

-¿Quieres ir a por un café? –Dijo él yo solo me encogí de hombros y lo seguí –

Comenzamos a hablar de lo momentos incomodos que tuvimos al encontrarnos y lo que pensamos simplemente me reí ante sus pensamientos me causaban gracia es que era extraño que nos encontramos en todos lados. Él miro hacia alguien y parecía incomodo solo caminábamos por parque… él venía hacia nosotros.

-Gakupo…bésame –Me dijo –

-¿Qué? –Respondí –

-Anda hazlo bésame –Dijo –Por favor –Suplico le mire para besarlo, aquel beso apasionado que solo se detuvo cuando aquel hombre parecido a mí siguió de largo –  
-Quiero exigir una explicación –Dije mirándole serio él tan solo suspiro, lo bueno el parque estaba casi vacío porque si no a buenos reclamos que fuéramos tenidos por exhibicionistas. Él se sentó en una de las bancas mientras yo le seguía –

-él es… mi ex pareja –Respondió –La razón por la que dije que si era verdad que tenía mucho que no lo hacía era por ello, él comenzó a actuar extraño, dejo de tocarme… y era raro pues lo hacíamos todas las noches. Comencé a sospechar y a temer que algo estaba pasando y era cierto él se estaba acostando con alguien más lo atrape a los dos en pleno acto… y allí termine la relación, pero como no tenía a donde ir simplemente me quedaba en el mismo departamento, no dejaba que me tocara y aunque me pedía perdón por lo que había hecho yo no se lo creía, me causaba dolor solo verlo y me quedaba en casa de mi madre… pero tuve muchos problemas…

-¿Qué clase de problemas? –Dije –

-Económicos…. Perdí mi trabajo, me robaron el dinero, lo había perdido todo… mi madre medio me trataba y sin el dinero para mantener rentado el cuarto que en algún momento me perteneció, pues pronto me echaría de casa. Cuando me quede contigo… en realidad… estaba en la calle no tenía donde quedarme –Dijo soltando un suspiro, bien eso me hizo sentir mal –así que me quedo en casa de una tía pero pronto me echara también, ando buscando empleo pero por mis tatuajes y todo lo demás nadie me quiere contratar, el único que tenía y que me gustaba era mi viejo trabajo… pero por culpa de la puta alimaña con la que se estaba acostado Kagura me echaron de mi empleo

-Cuando estabas en la disquera ¿Estabas buscando empleo? –Le pregunte –

-No –Respondió –Tengo un amigo mío que trabaja allí… le pedí así sea dos días pasarlos en su casa, para no estar en la calle… pero no le agrado a su esposa… y por eso me dijo que no… pero odio a esa mujer y ella me odia a mi…

-Bueno… si lo deseas puedes quedarte en mi casa –Dije me miro sorprendido –no quiero que estés en la calle

-¿Enserio? –Me dijo –A penas y nos conocemos

-Lo sé… con semejante encuentro –Dije para que él riera –Pero no eres alguien malo, has pasado por muchas cosas… así que quédate, pero eso si seguirás buscando tu empleo –Dije –yo me encargare de la comida y de lo demás mientras tanto después de todo el departamento me pertenece solo a mí

-¿No es rentado? –Me dijo –

-Para nada –Respondí –tengo el dinero suficiente como para comprarme todo el lugar y los departamentos de alado –Dije soltó una risa –Además, tengo que hacer un viaje a Japón, no sabía con quién dejar el departamento que lo cuidara pues estaré por varios días fuera, pero ¡Nada de fiestas! Y ni se te ocurra traer a otro hombre, no quiero manchas de semen creado por terceros

-No lo hare, no me gusta acostarme así con cualquiera, tu eres una excepción necesitaba desahogarme de todo… tenía tanto días sin hacerlo semanas en realidad, te pareces tanto a él que decidí aventurarme… me imagino que tu igual –Me dijo –

-Pues… si se podría decir que si –Dije me miro expectante – ¿quieres que te lo cuente?

-Te conté mi tragedia, ahora tu cuéntame la tuya –Me dijo, solté un suspiro –

-Yo estaba enamorado de un chico… su nombre es Kaito Shion, pero él amaba a alguien más… a alguien a quien yo odiaba… Kagamine Len… Kaito… se había atrevido a confesarles sus sentimientos a Len, pero él lo rechazo de una manera muy fea… al día siguiente de ese Len se me confeso a mí y de igual forma y hasta más fea que la que él había rechazado a Kaito yo le rechace a él… Kaito se sintió mal esa noche se trató de suicidar y yo lo detuve… me atreví a contarle mis sentimientos… y empecé una relación con él… sabía que me estaba usando para olvidar a Len y que todo eso terminaría mal… pero estaba enamorado y no pude evitarlo –Con cada palabra, la tristeza en mi interior aumentaba, su mirada estaba atenta a todo lo que yo decía – Nos fuimos de la mansión en la que vivíamos todos, quedándonos en un departamento, quería hacerlo feliz… quería estar a su lado… sus sonrisas eran mi mayor recompensa… esa noche en la que lo hicimos por primera vez… fue maravilloso… él era virgen… de atrás hasta ese entonces –solté una ligera risa por ello –no lo quise dejar dormir esa noche

-Me lo imagino –Dijo él mientras yo bajaba la mirada –

-Al día siguiente, andaba cojeando y durmiéndose por todos lados, me parecía muy divertido en realidad aunque a él no, cuando fuimos a la mansión, él estaba allí ese chiquillo que tanto despreciaba… yo le había dejado una notable marca a Kaito –Dije señalando donde –Y él pudo verla prácticamente fue como echárselo en cara… pero… de repente en un momento Kaito se fue… y tras de él fue Len…no pude evitar seguirlos… y me encontré con la confesión de Len… él lo había besado y Kaito no lo separo no me quede a ver más y me fui de allí…. Kaito había estado tanto tiempo enamorado de Len… que…. Simplemente… para mí fue un traición aunque me dijo que no era lo que parecía yo no le quise creer –Le conté de todo… desde el principio hasta que me mude acá –

-Vaya… eso… vaya –Dijo él yo tan solo asentí –me dejas completamente sorprendido

-Por eso estoy aquí –Dije –

-Ambos hemos tenido una vida dura –Me dijo y tenía razón –

Desde ese día nos volvimos, algo muy raro, éramos amigos… compañeros y compañeros sexuales, cuando uno tenía deseos de desahogarse. Prácticamente nos usábamos uno al otro… y pensamos que eso no iba a afectarnos después de todo… yo tenía que fingir se la pareja de Isamine, por su ex pareja.

 **Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Escuchados"**

Hoy tenía que volver a Japón tenía que grabar una serie de videos, al despertar Isamine aún estaba durmiendo, ya era costumbre de terminar durmiendo juntos, aun así una sensación de afecto más allá de una simple amistad, no había, solo llenábamos nuestros cuerpos, con aquella sensación placentera. Me levante como siempre, para darme un baño y preparar el desayuno, pronto Isamine se despertaría siempre se despertaba por el olor del desayuno. Pero el celular sonó, nuevamente ese tal Kagura que lo había traicionado, la traición está mal… alguien como yo odiaba más que nada la traición, escuche los pasos de Isamine y solo conteste la llamada dejando que escuchara las primeras palabras de Isamine por la mañana.

-Joder enserio Gaku, deja de tomarte tan literal la frase duro contra todo –Me dijo serio –

-Sabes que soy hombre de palabra –Respondí –

-¡Si! ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero casi rompemos la mesa! ¡Donde rayos vamos a desayunar! –Se quejó ante tales palabras y su expresión solo pude reír –

-Se puede comprar otra –Respondí como si nada –

-Se puede comprar otra –Se quejó mientras yo reía – ¡Pero no me harás pagar nada! ¡Por qué el de la idea de darme duro contra todo lo que se te encuentre es tuya no mía!

-Y el de la idea de ponerse un candente traje de enfermera ¿De quién fue? –Dije arqueando una ceja –

-¡Tuya pendejo yo solo te complací! –Me reclamo rojo cual tomate –

-Ah… cierto –Respondí mientras bufaba molesto –Bueno fue una buena noche

-si excepto que tengo dolor en el recto –Dijo quejándose nuevamente –

-Hay anoche no te quejabas –Dije como si nada –

-Bueno se sintió muy bien ¡Pero aprende a usar lubricante tarado! –Me dijo señalándome con el tenedor –

-Aprenderé –Dije dejando los platos sobre la mesa –Aunque también hay que comprarlo

-Déjame el dinero y te lo compro de vainilla –Dijo como si nada –

-Es raro hablar de temas sexuales durante la mañana –Dije sentándome a comer, él me miro con una ceja arqueada masticando la comida –Por lo regular no es un ¿Buenos días cariño como amaneciste?

-Con dolor en el recto querido, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Mi semental insaciable? –Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica y no me pude evitar echar a reír –Hoy te vas a Japón ¿no es así? –Me dijo mirándome serio –

-Así es –Respondí –Regresare cuando termine las grabaciones de los videos, así que realmente no sé cuánto llegue a tardar

-tienes que tener cuidado –Me dijo –

-¿por qué lo dices? –Respondí, escuche el sonido fuerte de sus puños contra la mesa –Oye tranquilo que casi anoche la partimos dale suave, trátala con cariño que recibió muy duro

-No trates de cambiar el tema –Me dijo –oye… ¿qué hace mi celular allí? Pensé que lo había dejado en la sala

-eh… ¿Si recuerdas que todo comenzó fue en la cocina? –Dije arqueando una ceja –

-Lo sé, casi me quemo con la hornilla –Dijo mientras yo simplemente no pude evitar reír nuevamente –No le veo nada de gracioso

-Yo sí, porque el culpable de que casi te quemaras con la hornilla no fui yo –Respondí mientras él me miraba serio –Seamos sinceros te gusta que te de duro contra todo

-Ah… pues…si… me gusta –Respondió levantándose, para mirar a su celular, me miro para luego mostrarme lo de la llamada aun escuchaban, me miro serio y yo tan solo le guiñe el ojo –

-Bueno, si quieres te tomo como postre, un delicioso dulce de vainilla –dije levantándome y quedando a su lado –

-Realmente eres un semental insaciable –Dijo soltando un ligero quejido, comenzando a seguirme el juego –

-Sabes cuánto adoro devorarte completamente –Dije para que él comenzara a soltar tenues quejidos a pesar de que no le estaba tocando –

-Si…pero…mh…tu…con…ah –Se quejaba, vaya es bueno –

-Mh, algo de aquí abajo se está levantando –Dije sonriendo –

-Ah…ng…ah…basta…no juegues así conmigo ah…mh…nnggg –Se quejaba realmente estaba evitando reírme ese hombre estaría irascible en estos momentos –N…no…ah…mh…joder… si me vas a dar duro tan temprano… al menos usa el lubricante…mh

-Claro querido –Respondí para que colgara la llamada, simplemente nos echamos a reír ambos –Creo que debe estar echando humo ese hombre

-Pues lo espero por idiota –se quejó cruzándose de brazos –

-¿Qué te pasa? –Le pregunte a pesar de todo no parecía feliz –

-Es solo que… aun lo amo… pero… estoy feliz por haberle hecho esto se lo merece, pues lo que me hizo me dolió mucho… pero… al mismo tiempo me siento mal… ¿y si lo lastime? –Me dijo mirándome como arrepentido –Lo menos que quiero es eso… aun lo amo no puedo evitarlo, aunque quiera verlo sufrir… aun quiero… estar a su lado… tanto tiempo de haberlo amado… no se cambian tan fácil, tu mejor que nadie debe saberlo ¿no es así?

-Lo sé –Suspire me sonrió yo simplemente lo abrace, se aferró fuerte a mi abrazo, a veces soltándose intentado relajarse y otras apretando tan fuerte hasta que simplemente se echó a llorar yo lo mantuve aferrando a mi brazo, sus piernas temblaban y lentamente me deje caer mientras él aún seguía aferrado a mí, estuvimos así por un largo rato hasta que dejo de llorar – ¿mejor?

-Aunque no lo creas… por mucho –Me dijo –

-Es un imbécil por lo que te hizo y lo sabes –Dije levantando su mejilla –  
-Lo sé… sé que es un imbécil, pero es el imbécil al que amo y no puedo dejar de amar Gakupo… no puedo –dijo, seque las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas –

-Si quieres terminamos con esta extraña relación que tenemos, tal vez solo te lastimo –Dije pero él negó –

-no… está bien así, continuemos así… quiero que sufra quiero que pague por todo lo que yo sufrí, las noches en vela… las preocupaciones… y todos los momentos en lo que pensé ¿por qué? ¿Qué hice mal? –Dijo secando sus lágrimas –

-Si así lo prefieres –Dije –

-Así lo prefiero –Respondió sonriéndome como si nada, como siempre lo hace, pero sé que tras esa sonrisa se esconde mucho dolor –

-si eso quieres –Dije dejando un beso en su frente –

Terminamos de comer nuestro desayuno, a la tarde tuvimos que ir al aeropuerto él simplemente me acompaño para despedirse aunque no sabía cuándo volvería, espero no tardar mucho, temo que le vaya a pasar algo. Al menos había dejado el dinero suficiente para que comprara la comida y sus amados dulces. Y nuevamente, me vi partiendo… a la boca del lobo…

 **Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

"Incoloro"

Al regresar a Japón en realidad me pareció incomodo hacer las grabaciones, pues también tuve que actuar con Len, al mismo tiempo con Kaito ¡Enserio! ¿Por qué? Al acabar con las primeras grabaciones quise volver al departamento pero fui detenido por Len.

-¿Qué quieres? –Le dije serio –

-Quiero que vuelvas –Dijo él apretando mi mano –

-No –Dije serio soltando mi mano de su agarre –

-¡Por favor vuelve no entiendes que te amo! –Me grito tan fuerte al borde del llanto –

-Palabras de alguien a quien nunca he amado –Le respondí me miro sorprendido molesto y me golpeo el pecho –

-¡por qué! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué! –Grito golpeando una y otra vez mi pecho llorando –Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti

-Ríndete por favor solo te destruyes a ti mismo –Le respondí –

-¡Jamás! ¡No me rendiré! Hasta que solo te tenga para mí –Respondió para irse molesto aun llorando – ¡Ya lo verás! –Me grito –

Kaito tan solo me miro con tristeza un débil saludo de su parte, se veía tan mal, le mire para acariciar su mejilla y su cabello. Aun lo amo… aun lo amo ¿qué es lo que me detiene? Temo a que Len todo lo arruine.

-Kaito… mi bella rosa te estas marchitando –Te dije –

-Soy yo quien todo ha causado –Susurro para abrazarme –Te extraño…

-Kaito yo –su mirada estaba atenta a la mía… ¿si lo digo que pasara? Nada volverá a ser como antes… nada –No es nada

-Eh…si –dijo para alejarse de mí –

Cuando terminamos las grabaciones por fin podía volver, pero uno de los productores me llamo. Diciéndome que no podía estar así de Estados Unidos a Japón era poco productivo y completamente ineficiente, que al menos que tuviera una distancia alejada de ellos dos pero no tan lejos como para tener que hacer un vuelo. Eso significaba que tenía que regresar a Japón. Pero… lo que pensé fue ¿Y Isamine? No puedo dejarlo en la calle jamás me lo perdonaría. Fue un viaje largo, estaba agotado físicamente, al regresar al departamento y abrir la puerta este estaba echo un desastre como si fueran peleado durante largo rato. Jarrones rotos, la mesa volcada las sillas tiradas al suelo, ni siquiera el sofá se salvó.

-¿Qué rayos? –Pronuncie sorprendido por tal desastre –

Saque a Miburi comenzando a caminar por toda el departamento pensando que alguien se había metido a robar o algo así revise todas las habitaciones inspeccionando cada una de ellas. Cuando entre a la que me pertenecía allí estaba atado Isamine al copete de la cama, completamente inconsciente parecía haber sido torturado, simplemente al ver el terrible estado en el que se encontraba quede completamente horrorizado.

Y lo lleve rápidamente al hospital, allí me confirmaron lo que temí habían abusado sexualmente de él… tenía cortes y quemaduras en la piel ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había ocurrido en el estado de mi ausencia? Él simplemente permanecía inconsciente. En un estado de coma. ¿Tanto así fue torturado? Simplemente no podía ni imaginarme y me enojaba aún más el pensar quien había sido el desgraciado que se había atrevido a tal cosa.

-Disculpe ¿Usted es pariente del joven? –Me dijo un oficial–

-Soy su amante –Respondí –

-Entiendo –Dijo él – ¿sabe lo que paso?

-Acabo de llegar de Japón de hacer unas grabaciones, cuando llegue al departamento todo estaba desordenado… y lo encontré así –Respondí con la cabeza abaja –

-Tiene a alguien que ¿Verifique su cuartada? –Me dijo aquel hombre ¿me estaban señalando como su abusador? –

-Pues, si, los videos que grabe, estuve con un productor y sobre todo, el aeropuerto… pero yo no abusaría de Isamine –Respondí serio – ¿por qué haría semejante cosa si me complace en todo?

-Quien sabe –Respondió –

-En vez de estar interrogándome aquí debería estar buscando pista en el departamento –Dije serio –

-¿conoce a sus familiares? –Me pregunto –

-No, no lo conozco, solo sé que tiene una mala relación con ellos –Respondí –

Me hicieron una serie de preguntas en realidad, eso me pareció un tanto absurdo pero al parecer era procedimiento estándar, al recordar una de las preguntas la familia de Isamine, tome su celular. Busque el número de su madre era fácil de identificar pues decía madre con un signo de corazón. Tardo rato en contestar.

-¿Señora Isamine? –Dije –

-"¿Diga?" –Respondió –

-Tengo malas noticias… su hijo Kaito…. Se encuentra en estado de coma aquí en el hospital central –Dije se hizo un silencio repentino –

-"¿Qué ocurrió?" –Pregunto –

-Eso… tendría que decírselo en persona –Respondí –

-"¿quién es usted?" –De repente una voz más gruesa respondió –

-Soy Gakupo Kamui –De repente el oficial me miró fijamente –Soy el amante de Kaito  
-"a mí no me interesa lo que a él le pasa" –Respondió ¿qué? –"después de todo lo tiene bien merecido" –Con eso colgó –

-¿qué? –Dije mira mi celular sorprendido ¿cómo? ¡Cómo puede ser posible! ¡Es su hijo! ¡Su hijo! Me deje caer en aquella silla mirando hacia el suelo completamente abrumado ¡Como podía ser eso posible! ¡Era su hijo! Esto llega a pasar en muchos lugares… pero…pero –

-¿Qué ocurre? –Me pregunto el oficial –

-A…acabo de contactarme con… la madre y el padre de Isamine ellos dijeron que no les interesaba lo que le pasara –Susurre aun abrumado por ello –

Esos días me quede cuidado a Isamine en el hospital esperando que despertara. Estaba completamente preocupado realmente y al parecer no encontraban ninguna pista sobre lo que había pasado, solté un suspiro estaba cansado con sueño tenía casi la silla apoyada contra la pared y me encontraba cabeceando cuando de repente escuche un leve quejido de dolor abrí los ojos para ver a Isamine despertar.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Pregunto –

-En el hospital –Respondí me miro sorprendido –

-¿Gakupo? ¿Cuándo regresaste? –Me pregunto –

-Hace ya una semana –Respondí –Has estado en un estado de coma desde que te encontré en el departamento

-oh –Respondió –

-¿qué fue lo que paso? –Pregunte me observo pensativo –

-Yo… estaba solo en casa… no recuerdo bien que día era, solo que eran las dos de la tarde… de repente tocaron la puerta… y pensé que eras tú que tal vez tu llaves se habían quedado o era para asegurarte de que estaba allí, cuando abrí la puerta eran hombres altos con máscaras puestas, me empujaron hacia adentró…. Luego –De repente su voz se quebró –Abusaron los tres de mí… hasta el cansancio… me decía que yo ahora era su perra… me hacía cortes y me quemaban… lo hicieron… hasta que se hicieron las cinco… pues puse a que la alarma de mi celular sonara a esa hora por una entrevista de trabajo que tenía… y me dejaron así… diciendo que volvería… ocurrió como dos o tres veces desde las dos hasta la cinco… dejándome atado en la cama…

-¿no pudiste ver quiénes fueron? –Le pregunte –

-No –Respondió –No pude… Gakupo…yo…yo me siento tan sucio –Susurro –Me siento tan sucio –Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos a punto de derramarse, le acaricie la mejilla me acerque a él para abrazarle, abrazo al cual se aferró –

-Perdóname, debí estar para ti –Respondí –

-No tienes la culpa –Me contesto –

Los oficiales siguieron investigando, pero simplemente había pocas pistas Isamine no podía reconocer sus rostros y no habían dejado huella alguna, Isamine se sentía tan asqueado, hasta se hizo un examen por alguna enfermedad, pero todo estaba bien… me le quede mirando preocupado en realidad. Aun seguíamos en el hospital.

-Isamine…yo… tendré que volver a Japón –Le dije me miro triste –Tengo que quedarme a vivir allá…

-¿Te irás? –Dijo yo asentí –

-Sí, Pero… quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo, después de todo, tu naciste en Japón ¿Cierto? –Dije él asintió –Quiero que vivas conmigo allá… no quiero que estés solo, jamás me lo perdonaría

-Gakupo –Susurro –

-¿Vendrás? –Dije él solo sonrió –

-Iré contigo –Respondió –Después de todo, no tengo lugar al cual regresar me volví un perro callejero esperando la muerte

-Pues ahora tienes quien te espere dulce cachorrito –Dije me miro para sonreír –

-Gracias –Me dijo abrazándome, sentí una gran tristeza en mi interior mezclada con la suya –

Al poco tiempo de que Isamine estuviera bien, nos marchamos a Japón, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y un buen reclamo que recibir por tardar sobre todo, después de eso me había obligado a vivir en la mansión vocaloid, por cuatro semanas, realmente no sabía cómo haría, pero le tuve que presentar a Isamine. Él se quedaría conmigo en mi cuarto después de todo ya casi nos habíamos acostumbrado a estar juntos.

-Es extraño estar rodeado de tantas personas –Me dijo él sentando en mi regazo su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi hombro –

-¿no estás acostumbrado? –Dije él negó –

-En mi casa, había muchos hermanos, hermanas, primos y tías…así que estaba acostumbrado a vivir en un lugar ajetreado, pero… bueno todo cambio con el paso de los años –Dijo soltando un tenue suspiro –

-No pienses en eso –Le respondí –

-Gakupo –Dijo haciendo que le mirara para besarme, un beso intenso hasta quedarnos sin aire –Gracias –Me dijo sonriendo para volver a apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro, solté un suspiro sonriendo mientras acariciaba su espalda –

Isamine estaba como un cachorro perdido y yo estaba en una duda y completa confusión sobre lo que debía hacer. Me debatía entre contarle a Kaito que yo aún sentía algo por él. O alejarme para impedir que Len terminara lastimando a alguien parecía un sociópata últimamente.  
-Gakupo –Me dijo llamando mi atención –Yo sé quién fue

-¿lo sabes? –Dije –

-No sé, quienes eran esos hombres enmascarados, pero si se quien fue quien los envió –Dijo –

-¿Quién? –Pregunte –

-La alimaña –Respondió, sabía que cuando se refería a la alimaña, se refería al chico con quien Kagura lo traiciono –

-¿Esta Kagura implicado en ello? –Conteste pero él negó –

-Kagura puede estar muy molesto, pero prefiere arreglar todo a puños no hacer tales canalladas y si me torturaría física y psicológicamente, lo haría él mismo antes de buscar a un tercero –Contesto –

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que es la alimaña? –Pregunte –

-Por qué me dejo más que en claro quién era, se dio a conocer ese día–Respondió ¿pero por qué no dijo nada?–

 **Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Verdades"**

Simplemente estaba sorprendido, Eran las once de la noche Isamine se hallaba profundamente dormido y yo no podía dormir ¿quién era? ¿Quién había sido? Eran las preguntas constante que albergaban mi mente. Isamine no me lo diría no le gusta ni pronunciar su nombre. Me levante con cuidado de no despertarlo poniendo una almohada en mi lugar, tome mi celular y el de él para salir de la habitación.

-Tengo que averiguarlo –Pronuncie para irme hacia la sala, me quede mirando un rato el celular sabía que lo que haría ahora estaba completamente mal, era invadir completamente la privacidad de Isamine hasta que me atreví al dar el paso, el número sonaba pero nadie contestaba el celular –Vamos… vamos… desgraciado –Dije fastidiado por qué no respondía –

Hice los mismos intentos todas las noches esperando a que respondiera el celular, fastidiado, me estaba molestando ya que no respondiera, hasta pensar al punto de que solo era un simple canalla… joder. Hasta que una de las tantas noches al fin contesto.

-¿Kagura? –Dije al parecer su voz se notaba cansada –

-"¿Qué demonios eres y que rayos quieres?" –Dijo él molesto y cansado genial –

-Quiero que me digas quien es aquel hombre con el que traicionaste a Isamine –Le dije molesto ahora era yo quien estaba molesto –

-"¡Y por qué crees que te diría eso a ti!" "¡Si te desprecio más que a nadie en el planeta!" –Me grito furiosos eso hizo aumentar mi ira intente mantener la compostura para no gritar pues supuestamente todos estábamos dormido –

-Si sentiste alguna vez amor por Isamine dime quien es –Le dije intentado mantener la calma –

-"A Isamine lo amo más que a mi propia vida" –Respondió parecía bastante determinado –

-Sí, lo amas como dices ¿Por qué lo traicionaste? –Dije eso pareció lastimar su orgullo –

-"Jamás lo entenderías" –Respondió –

-Créeme he vivido muchas cosas –Dije se escuchó un suspiro a través de la línea –

-"No es tu problema y ya" –Dijo bien ya me está hartando la paciencia –

-¡Mira desgraciado! –Dije ya molesto –Dime nada más quien es el hombre con quien le montaste lo cuernos a Isamine, nada más eso necesito saber para partirle la desgraciada madre a ese maldito imbécil que se atrevió a lastimarlo

-"¡¿Qué hizo qué?! –Grito genial abrí la boca demás –"¡Qué demonios le hizo a mí Isamine!"

-Ya no es tu Isamine –Respondí –

-"¡Mira! ¡Los dos queremos a Isamine! ¡Así que queremos su bien! ¡Ahora dime qué demonios le hizo y yo te digo quién demonios es!" –Contesto, bien ahora se encontraba más furioso –

-Primero dime quien es –Dije se hizo un silencio en la línea –

-"Es el medio hermano menor de Isamine, Magane Len" –Respondió, ¡Genial! ¡Con un demonio! ¡No hay que ponerle a los hijos de uno Len salen con un desorden psicópata sociópata asesino serial acosador y sobre todo con síndrome de idol! –

-¿Gakupo? ¿Qué haces despierto? –Ese era Rin –

-Hablamos mañana Kagura –Respondí –

-"¡No! ¡Con un demonio dímelo ahora!" –Respondió enojado, no podía colgarle Rin me miraba expectante y yo solo suspire –

-Solo hablo con alguien, cuando termine la llamada me iré a dormir es algo importante Rin, y tengo que hablarlo en privado –Le dije ladeo la cabeza por un momento –

-Está bien –Espere a que se fuera para responderle –

-el mando… a que unos hombres violaran a Isamine, desde la dos de la tarde hasta la cinco de la tarde durante dos días… aprovecho que yo estaba en Japón para hacerlo –Respondí –

-"¡Qué! ¡Matare a ese maldito chiquillo del demonio primero se atreve a manipularme y luego le hace eso a mí Isamine!" –Dijo completamente molesto esperen ¿manipularlo? –

-¿Cómo que manipularte? –Dije –Ahora responde

-"Ah… ese chiquillo me tendió una trampa cuando Isamine había salido, como nosotros confiábamos en él no teníamos nada que temer, pero él termino poniendo una droga sexual China muy potente a mi bebida… al no tener… que hacer y que Isamine volvía hasta más tarde tuve relaciones con él, me dijo que… si dejaba de hacerlo, le contaría a Isamine lo que paso, al no querer perder a Isamine tuve que hacerlo día tras día, a cada momento me sentía más asqueado por lo que hacía, pero era eso o perder a Isamine, al terminar agotado por el cansancio del trabajo y el extra oficio que tenía que hacer, no podía tocar a Isamine, de igual forma también me lo había prohibido, quería mantenerme a su lado… por eso obedecí…pero a la final él termino sabiéndolo y todo está como esta" –Respondió –"Magane termino… haciendo que la familia de Isamine se pusiera en su contra. Diciendo que Isamine había abusado sexualmente de él pues lo habían encontrado inconsciente y todo golpeado, diciendo que era su forma de vengarse por haberme arrebatado de su lado, pero en realidad Isamine no había hecho eso, él se lo hizo hacer con uno de sus amigos"

-¿Tú lo sabías todo? –Dije –

-"Claro" –Respondió – "se lo conté a Isamine pero no quiso creerme él no sabe por qué su familia está en contra de él, no quiso creer mis palabras por qué Magane es su adorado hermano menor"

-Hasta ahora –Respondí –

-"Hasta ahora" –Contesto –

-Pero… no creo que Isamine vaya a testificar contra su hermano –Dije –

-"Lo sé" "Isamine lo quiere demasiado, pero no sabe que su hermanito es un demonio salido del averno "–Contesto hay sí que lo quiere –

-No lo conozco pero ya me hago a la idea, aun así encontraremos una forma de hacerle caer el teatrito al hermano de Isamine, no puedo creer que fuera capaz de tal cosa contra su hermano, mientras tanto me mantendré en contacto contigo, no te atrevas a hacer ninguna idiotez Isamine aun te ama… así que no te ganes su odio –Con eso colgué la llamada, al voltear allí estaba Len propinándome el mayor susto de mi vida –Len ¿qué demonios haces? ¿Quieres causarme un paro cardiaco?

-Así… que ¿Con quién estas no es tu novio? –Me dijo parecía feliz –

-Eso no te importa –Con eso me fui de allí, pero al volver a la habitación estaba Isamine sentado esperándome, cerré la puerta sin dejar de observarle –

-Estuviste mucho tiempo fuera –Respondió mirando hacia el suelo –

-¿ocurrió algo? –Le pregunte sentándome a su lado –

-Ese chiquillo, que anda atrás de ti, Len, me vino a amenazar diciendo que si no me alejaba de ti… me iba a ir mal –Dijo acostándose en la cama –no me creo palabras de una mosca tan pequeña

-Esa mosca pequeña tiene dinero Isamine, dinero y contactos –Dije acostándome a su lado –

-lo sé –respondió –Se también que estuviste contactándote con Kagura –Le mire sorprendido –No borraste el número telefónico de tu celular… ¿ya sabes quién es? ¿No es así?

-Lo sé –Respondí –

-Eso me temí, eres muy listo, no te quedas con preguntas sin respuestas –Dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho –Simplemente sigo sin creerlo, en mi cabeza no entra esa información

-¿De lo que te hizo? –dije él asintió –

-Gaku, yo lo vi crecer, vi cuando entro por primera vez al colegio, vi cuando se lastimo, yo lo cuidaba, lo consentía le daba todo lo que él quería, era mi hermanito menor… después de todo yo era el menor de la familia, pero pase de serlo cuando él llego eso me hizo alegrar… siempre quise un hermanito menor… y –Se aferró a mi piyama, intentado no quebrarse a llorar apretando el agarre y luego soltándolo –Y…. y como es ahora, tan astuto tan tramposo, tan manipulador… es como pensar ¿en que se transformó mi amado hermanito menor? En el niño tierno e inocente que era… ¿por qué se volvió así? ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que se volviera de semejante manera?... preguntas como esa me la hice constantemente Gakupo…

-No puedes creer ¿Qué haya sido él quien te causo eso? –Dije él me miro, con esos ojos cielos bañados en lágrimas –

-¿Y tú lo creerías? –Respondió – ¿Tú creerías que el niño tierno ingenuo e inocente que viste crecer que cuidaste que protegiste, a quien le diste todo y mucho más… quien siempre quisiste mantener puro y noble? ¿Se convirtiera en eso? Gaku, si no fuera visto con mis propios ojos que había sido él jamás me lo fuera creído… si él no me fuera contado lo que hizo… lo que me hizo… lo que observo… él miro… no solo eso… participo en ello… y sonreía al verme tan desgarrado… sollozando… le agrado que yo sufriera… y me pregunte… ¿por qué?... ¿qué hice? ¿Por qué lo hace? –Dijo con la voz quebrada y llorando –Mi familia se alejó de mi lado por él… yo deje de importarle a todos y cada uno de ellos, a quienes dijeron una vez quedarme, quede como un perro de la calle a nadie le importaba si yo vivía o moría… me preguntaba… por qué… ¿qué fue la causa de que me trataran así? Jamás me trataron así y al saber que fue por él simplemente no pude creerlo… ¿por qué me haría tal cosa?

-Isamine –Dije abrazándolo fuerte –

-Gakupo… me quiero morir –Dijo con la voz quebrada–No quiero seguir viviendo ya…

-No digas eso por favor –Respondí –No digas eso por favor

-Ya no le importo a nadie, estoy sucio… todos los días… todas las noches vienen a mi recuerdos de lo que paso… una y otra vez… todo lo que me hicieron… no quiero… no quiero tenerlos más… no soy más que un perro sin dueño… me quiero morir –Dijo –

-Me importas a mí Isamine… le importas a Kagura… Kagura te ama demasiado… y yo te quiero como no tienes idea–Respondí –

-Me siento un tonto por no haberle creído, me lo dijo una y otra vez pero yo no le pude creer que él fuera capaz de tal cosa –Dijo secando sus lágrimas –  
-No eres un perro sin dueño Isamine –Dije acariciando su mejilla – ¿no te lo dije antes? Ahora eres mi cachorrito y yo me encargare de cuidarte

-Gakupo… eres demasiado bueno… para un ser podrido como yo –Me dijo en un susurro –

-Tonto, no digas eso… tu no estas podrido –dije mientras él se aferraba a mí todo se quedó en silencio hasta que escuche su respirar tranquilo, se había quedado dormido –

Estuve pensado un rato en realidad no pude dormir en la noche escuche unos pasos y simplemente acomode a Isamine haciendo que abrazara a la almohada y me fui… allí mirando por el balcón estaba Kaito.

-¿no puedes dormir? –pronuncie –

-ah… Gakupo me asustaste –Dijo mirándome con tristeza –pero si… no puedo dormir

-¿tiene que ver con Isamine? –pronuncie él solo bajo la mirada –

-¿lo amas? –Me pregunto –

-No… yo no lo amo y él no me ama a mí –Respondí –

-Entonces… ¿por qué están juntos? –Me pregunto –

-Nos usamos… como una vez tú me usaste a mí para olvidar… ambos nos usamos para olvidar –Dije me miro de manera triste –

-¿tengo que aceptarlo? ¿Aceptar que te he perdido? –Me dijo, las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos –… pero… todo es mi culpa ¿verdad?

-Kaito… no llores por favor –pronuncie, aun te amo… era lo que te quería decir, aun te amo… quiero y deseo estar a tu lado… no sabes cuánto –

-Tú eres la causa de mi llanto –Pronuncio –

-Si tú tampoco temieras lo que yo temo –dije me miro con los ojos desorbitados –

-¿tú temes de igual manera? –dijo él –

-Len parece un loco psicópata acosador, a punto de volverse un asesino serial, amenazo a Isamine, podría causarte daño a ti… no quiero que eso pase –Dije soltando un suspiro –

-O esa es solo una excusa para alegarme, de que aún me sigues amando –Dijo él mirándome sus ojos mostraban un vacío eso me molesto, y simplemente lo pegué contra la pared –

-Aun te sigo amando, no es ninguna excusa Kaito, aun perdiendo mis recuerdos…yo… no podía borrar esta sensación que crea mi cuerpo al tocar el tuyo este cosquilleo –Dije acariciando su mejilla –Esta electricidad que me recorre…

-pero…. ¿es por Len? ¿No es así? –Dijo él –Tú también temes a que… termine lastimándonos a ambos

-si –Respondí, soltó un suspiro para abrazarme –Si tan solo todo fuera tan sencillo…

-A que cadena me he atado –Pronuncie, me miro –

-A la misma con la que yo me condene –Pronunciaste –

 **Continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7

**"** **Pétalos esparcidos"**

Podía ver la sangre correr los gritos que se escuchaban en todo el lugar, de lo que estaba ocurriendo una fuerte punzada de dolor invadía mi cuerpo, podía observar la mirada de dos ojos azules aterrados, allí estaban Isamine y Kaito preocupado… ¿qué están diciendo?...ah duele demasiado.

-Gakupo –podía escuchar allí esta él causante de esta herida en mí –

Todo se estaba volviendo borroso… será este… realmente ¿mí fin?...que lastima que no pude estar contigo como siempre desee.

"Semanas antes"

-¡Saben las nuevas noticias! –Dijo Miku emocionada –

-Haber cuéntalas que tienes emoción por soltar la lengua –Dijo Meiko al otro extremo de la mesa, todos estábamos desayunando –

-¡Haremos un concierto en Hokkaido! –Dijo con emoción – ¿no es maravillosamente grandioso?

-Claro que si –Respondí sonriendo, de repente todos comenzaron a hablar de ello, de lo fabuloso que sería el concierto, pues todos íbamos a participar en él –

Estábamos en mi habitación Isamine se encontraba mirando por la ventana pensativo. Yo mientras practicaba las canciones.

-Gaku –Me dijo sacando mi atención de la partitura –Yo… tengo una canción… ¿podrías cantarla en el concierto? –Me pregunto –

-No lo sé –Respondí – muéstrame la letra

-Claro –Dijo para pasarme la letra de la canción, la observe tendidamente para darme cuenta de que la letra tenía un significado era por lo que él había pasado, tomo mi guitarra para mostrarme el ritmo que debía llevar la canción comenzamos a cantarla juntos –

-Creo que será romper las reglas… pero cantémosla juntos en el concierto, me echaran un muy buen reclamo por ello… pero ¿qué dices? Tienes muy buena voz –Dije me miro completamente lleno de sorpresa –

-¿Enserio? –Me pregunto –

-Hablo muy enserio –respondí –

-¡Claro! –Contesto emocionado –

Estuvimos practicando en secreto por un muy buen tiempo, pero Kaito nos descubrió, al entender la letra de la canción decidió también colaborar con nosotros, ahora estábamos los tres en aquel enredo.

-Chicos –Nos dijo Isamine – ¿por qué no están juntos de una buena vez?

-Bueno –Dijo Kaito bajando la mirada –

-Sabes que es por Len –Respondí soltando un suspiro –

-Pero a leguas se nota que se aman… ¿solo por él dejaran que su amor se acabe? –Me dijo Isamine –No creí que fueras tan tonto como yo Gaku, pensé que eras más listo

-No digas eso Isamine –Pronuncie soltando un tenue suspiro –Sabes que hasta Len te amenazo a ti Kaito no le agrada a Len… ¿qué cosas peores podría hacerle?

-¿Cómo lo que me hizo mi hermano a mí? ¿Temes por ello? –Dijo arqueando una ceja –No debes preocuparte… o simplemente mantenga su relación en secreto…

-No se podría –Dijo Kaito –Len lo sabría… a mí me ha amenazado, tiene muchas fuentes

-Realmente que ese niño necesita un psiquiatra con urgencia –Respondió Isamine –

-No necesita un psiquiatra, necesita ir para una clínica psiquiátrica como tu hermano –Dije me miro sorprendido para luego suspirar –Están locos

-Tienes toda la razón y no te la puedo quitar –Dijo él bajando la mirada –pero aun así ¡no dejen perder esta oportunidad! –Nos dijo a ambos –no la pierdas como yo la perdí –Me miro suplicante –

-Tú no has perdido tu oportunidad Isamine, yo sé que aun te ama –Respondí –

-No Gakupo, él no amaría a un ser repulsivo como yo –Dijo él con una mirada melancólica –

-No digas tonterías, si vuelves a decir que eres repulsivo o sucio te voy a dar duro contra todo… ¡Y la mansión es más grande! ¡Sobre todo sin lubricante! –Me miro completamente espantado –

-¡No lo volveré a decir! –Dijo Kaito soltó una ligera risa melancólica, Isamine lo miro para besarlo algo que me había dejado completamente sorprendido y a él de igual manera, de repente me hizo una seña a mí como bésalo, ¿qué está pasando? –Hagamos un trío –Dijo Isamine con una sonrisa –

-¿Disculpa? –Dijimos Kaito y yo al mismo tiempo –

-Vamos Gaku, tú estás enamorado de él no te gustaría tener a dos Kaito –Dijo él guiñándome un ojo sé que se parece un tanto a Kaito y eso, Kaito solo se puso rojo hasta las orejas –Sé que quieres Kaito no lo niegues –Dijo lamiendo de su cuello hasta su oreja mi respiración comenzó a ser agitada al escuchar el tenue suspiro que había soltado Kaito por que Isamine le apretaba los pezones, ambos se habían besado ¡Rayos! ¡¿Esto es un sueño?! ¡Pellízqueme! ¡Esto es una fantasía sexual! ¡Dos Kaito! ¡Dos! Solo para mí –Vas a participar ¿o solo miraras? –Dijo Isamine con aquella mirada traviesa suya, la mirada de Kaito era casi suplicante, era como tener a un demonio y a un ángel enfrente de mí –

-Rayos –Dije para besar a Kaito y acariciar su pecho –

-Ah –Soltó mientras ambos nos encargábamos de estimularlo –

De alguna extraña manera terminamos haciendo un trío, no sabía de donde rayos había sacado el vibrador Isamine, ni cuando lo había comprado… o desde cuando lo tenía, les miraba a ambos dormir tranquilamente en mi pecho y simplemente seguía, recopilando todo lo que había pasado con esos dos en esa habitación.

Pronto se haría el concierto la emoción y los nervios corrían por el aire, Kaito y yo habíamos empezado una relación en secreto Isamine era la cuartada de ambos… y algo extraño se había relacionado con ellos, pues Isamine terminaba manoseándolo, pero ambos eran completamente pasivos. No era que tenía que preocuparme al menos que ambos decidieran hacer tijeras… eso si me preocupaba… y al mismo tiempo e excitaba… ah que ¡Rayos!

Nos encontrábamos conversando en la sala Isamine, Kaito y yo como si nada de ese día hubiera pasado una conversación tranquila. De repente llego Len a nuestro lado sentándose allí sin decir nada solo viendo el televisor. Se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo entre nosotros tres hasta que Isamine se atrevió a volver a hablar.

-Y…. ¿cuándo aremos otro trío? –Dijo como si nada –Realmente Kaito eres lindo –dijo sonriéndole de manera picara mientras Kaito se sonrojaba–

-Oye –Le reclame –

-Vamos Gaku, no te preocupes no te lo quitare además tú tienes tus encantos con tu berenjena de 24 -Dijo él como si nada –

-¿Cómo rayos sabes que me mide 24? –Dije arqueando una ceja –

-Pues no me cabe en la boca –Respondió Isamine inflando las mejillas –

-A mí tampoco –Respondió Kaito, ambos rieron con calma y una gota de sudor corrió por mi sien ¿qué rayos pasa por sus mentes? –

-Hay Gaku no te preocupes, no lo aremos sin ti tenlo por seguro –Dijo guiñándome el ojo –

-Deja de ser tan pervertido –Dije soltando un suspiro –

-Jamás –Dijo riendo –

Pero sabía que aquella conversación había molestado a Len, sabía que Isamine quería molestarlo pero esto no era nada bueno, en las noches tenía las conversaciones con Kagura había mandado a enviar a un detective para que investigara todas las actividades de Magane, todo… y no era nada bueno, estaba incluido en el narcotráfico, drogas y venta de mujeres y hombres como esclavo sexuales. Realmente este chiquillo tenía una gran lista negra. El investigador me traía los informes y simplemente aunque se lo mostraba a Isamine él no podía creerlo. Pero era todo cierto.

-Simplemente no puedo creerlo –Respondió él mirando aquello mirando las fotos mirando los informes todos –

-Pero así es –Respondí –

-¿lo van a encarcelar? –Respondió él –Le podrían lastimar en la cárcel

-Creo que ya está acostumbrado a eso Isamine –Respondí me miro para bajar la mirada a los archivos –

-. . . no sé… si… hacerlo realmente… -Dijo él –

-A torturado personas Isamine, ha matado personas… te hizo vivir un inferno y aun así ¿no quieres mandarlo a prisión? ¿Quieres que torture a inocentes? Dime Isamine… si él le hace lo mismo que te hizo a ti… ¿a alguien más joven? Si lo hace suicidarse… ¿por ello? ¿Cómo te sentirías si pudiste detener todo el mal que él podía hacer? –Dije –

-Tienes razón –Pronunció mirándome –Tienes toda la razón, pero no me incluyas en esto… ustedes terminen esto pero yo no lo are –Me dijo mirándome seriamente –

-Si es así como lo quieres está bien, pero tu hermano tiene más de un delito encima –Le respondí –

-Lo sé, y para mi le darán cadena perpetua por todas las pruebas que tienes –Dijo acostándose en la cama –De alguna forma siento que se lo merece pero como su hermano mayor y protector, también me siento impotente….

-Está bien, yo también me sentiría igual si estuviera en tu lugar –Le dije acariciando su espalda soltó un suspiro abrazando la almohada me observo para besarme suavemente –

-Eres demasiado bueno Gakupo…. ¿lo sabías? Aunque lo haces por venganza… de alguna forma soy feliz… por… que te importo –respondió sonriendo –

-Sabes que me importas, con tus loqueras, insultos y perversión me importas demasiado Isamine… eres mi hermoso cachorrito –Dije haciéndole reír –

-Soy feliz –Dijo sonriendo –

-Sería más feliz…. ¿si tuvieras a Kagura a tu lado? –Le pregunte –

-No sé decirte –Respondió –Sabes… todo nuestro encuentro casual se convirtió en una total extrañeza nos volvimos compañeros, compañeros sexuales, amantes… amigos con derechos… y sobre todo… hacemos tríos… es algo muy extraño… placentero…. Y… me siento confuso…

-¿Confuso? –Dije arqueando una ceja –

-Como si me gustaras, me gustan tus besos, me gustan tus caricias, me gustan tus labios y tu sonrías, me haces sentir muy bien –Respondió dejándome sorprendido –Por otro lado esta Kagura… me partió el corazón… pero al mismo tiempo trataba de protegerme de lo que realmente era… trato de ocultar lo que había pasado… solo para mantenerse conmigo y hacia algo que no quería para estar a mi lado… estuvimos toda nuestra adolescencia juntos. Una relación de diez años –Dijo –Y yo… aun siento algo por él… siento que… que si lo vuelvo a ver no sabría que hacer

-Isamine… el querer y el desear muy diferente son, a Kagura lo quieres aun después de todo sé que lo sigues queriendo, pero por mí solo sientes deseo… porque yo te hago sentir bien, sentir feliz algo que otros ya no hacen… es un simple deseo pero no llega al amor –Dije me miro por un momento para bajar la mirada –

-Creo que tienes razón de alguna forma me he acostumbrado a tu presencia que volví tu existencia para mí un deseo –Respondió en realidad me había dejado un poco confundido pero aun así solo nos acostamos a dormir –

Yo tuve que hacer un viaje a Estados Unidos para encontrarme con Kagura, no podíamos encontramos en el parque, ni en cualquier lugar de la calle, lo que teníamos que hacer debía ser completamente confidencial hasta ahora había quedado en un total secreto, estaba en mi hotel y lo llame.

-"Kagura llegué estoy en el Hotel Star" "1,5" –Respondí esa era una clave por si acaso estaba con Magane y era él quién lo leía, significaba te espero en el primer piso en cinco minutos –

-"Dale" –Fue la única respuesta que envió –

Me quede mirando al techo, para bajar a la primera planta en el área del vestíbulo esperándolo, tardo un rato en llegar pero a la final termino apareciendo.

-Bien tardaste –Respondí mirándole fijamente realmente que nos parecíamos un tanto –

-En esta ciudad lo más difícil es el tráfico –Respondió simplemente lo guie hasta mi habitación, poniendo el cartel de no molestar, nos quedamos hablando por largo rato sobre lo que había investigado sobre lo que me había dicho el detective –

-con toda esta información recibirá cadena perpetua –Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios de repente el tema cambio – ¿Cómo está Isamine? –Me pregunto – ¿se encuentra bien?

-Si está bien, ya se ha calmado un poco –Respondí –

-¿Cómo que calmado? –Me pregunto –

-Se quería morir –Dije me miro sorprendido –Se quería morir por la culpa de su hermano por todo lo que paso, decía estar sucio estar podrido… ser un perro callejero esperando la muerte… pero ya está bien…

-Eso es bueno –Respondió –Realmente… yo

-¿aún lo amas? –Le pregunte –

-Profundamente, he estado enamorado de él durante tanto tiempo… un amor de diez años –Respondió –Si no fuera sido por ese chiquillo nada de eso fuera pasado seguiríamos juntos…

-Isamine aun te sigue amando –Respondí –aunque no lo creas… solo se siente un poco tonto por no haberte creído antes

-Solo deseo estar nuevamente a su lado… y tú ¿lo amas a él? –Me pregunto –

-Lo quiero le tengo un gran aprecio pero no es amor, yo amo a alguien más él me ayudo a volver con quién yo amaba… y yo te hare volver con él –Dije me miro un tanto calmado –

-pero han tenido sexo ¿no es así? Conozco a Isamine es alguien realmente muy lujurioso –Respondió una gota de sudor corrió por mi sien ¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Si en realidad hice un trío con él y mi novio? ¿Y además quería otro? Sería de lo más extraño –

-Sí, lo hemos hecho –Respondí –

-¿cómo? –Me dijo con una ceja arqueada –

-No me hagas hablar de eso –Respondí –

-No seas mojigata –Contesto, ya veo por qué se aman estos dos son iguales de pervertidos –

-De todas las diferentes posiciones me enseño algunas que no sabía e hicimos un trío ¿eso es lo que quería oír? –Dije me miro impactado y creo que una vena se formó en su frente –

-si… cuando volvamos tendré que remarcar esa piel –Dijo mirando las fotos solté un suspiro, en realidad a mí no me gustaría saber – ¿con quién hicieron el trío? ¿Quién era el tercero?

-Mi novio –Respondí –

-Así que… estabas en una habitación teniendo un trío ¿con dos pasivos? –Dijo él –

-Tengo miedo de que Isamine utilice el vibrador y esos dos hagan tijeras pero al mismo tiempo me excita por que se parecen –Dije era algo que había pensado pero jamás dicho –

-¿Cuánto se parecen? –Me pregunto, le enseñe una foto donde estaban ambos –se parecen bastante

-Lo sé, como que siempre en otros lados hay un gemelo de uno, como nosotros dos y esos dos, pero totalmente opuestos –Dije –

-¡Puedo tener un trío con ellos! –Me pregunto –

-¿no? –Respondí –Además –le pase un pañito –Te está sangrando la nariz

-Es que… es como tener a un demonio sensual y aun ángel dulce y tierno es tan excitante –me dijo bien yo también pensé lo mismo ¿por qué esta conversación no se me hacía rara? Ah… ya estaba acostumbrado a las conversaciones de Isamine, no puedo creerlo –

-Mira deja de enfocarte en tu libido y te enfocas en lo importante que es mandar al hermanito de Isamine a prisión con cadena perpetua sin libertad condicional –Respondí –

-¡Tú si disfrutas y yo no! –Dijo cruzándose de brazos para luego suspirar –Bien vamos a lo importante

Con eso tuvimos que hacer el plan para que así no se derrumbara todo lo que teníamos, al finalizar todo aquello que duro casi un mes entero. Bueno en realidad fue un proceso rápido suelen tardar más pero como teníamos varias evidencias de todo lo que pasaba mandaron a arrestar a Magane, fue una completa confusión para su familia. Ellos también participaron en el juicio. Su madre se encontraba sorprendida igual que su padre durante toda la información que dieron a relucir.

-Como encuentran al acusado –Pregunto el juez al jurado –

-Por cargos de secuestro, lo encontramos culpable, por cargos de narcotráfico, culpable, por cargos de violación y prostitución lo hayamos culpable, en caso de secuestro de hombres y mujeres para venderlos como esclavos… hayamos al acusado culpable –Dijo, la madre de Magane se había echado a llorar por todo aquellos delitos que tenían encima su hijo –

Observamos como lo arrestaban imponiéndole cadena perpetua sin libertad condicional como esperábamos Kagura y yo. Ambos estábamos aliviados por lo que había ocurrido, todas las pruebas eran contundentes hacia él de repente fuera del juzgado nos encontramos con sus padres.

-Kagura –Dijo aquel hombre alto imponente – ¿por qué?

-No fue Kagura –Respondí –Fui yo –Dije me miro molesto –

-Por tu culpa mi pequeño se pudrirá en la cárcel –Dijo aquella mujer sin dejar de llorar –

-Su pequeño se lo tiene merecido por todo el mal que ha causado, no solo a personas normales sino también a su propio hermano… Isamine fue una de sus víctimas fue violado por tres hombres y él colaboro, vio sufrir a su hermano y fue causa de su sufrimiento –Dije molesto con ellos –Isamine quiso morirse por su culpa y eso no se lo perdonare por mí que se pudra en la cárcel por siempre –Dije ese hombre me iba a golpear pero los policías permanecían vigilantes –

-Mi hijo no sería capaz de tal cosa, fue Kaito quién hizo eso –Respondió él –

-No señor… Kaito no le hizo nada a Len –Respondió Kagura –Len fue quien le tendió todas las trampas a Kaito, para que ustedes lo abandonaran a su propia suerte

-pero Len y Kaito eran demasiado unidos –Respondió su madre –Len quería demasiado a Kaito

-No lo querría tanto, pero allí se dan cuenta de la clase de "angelito" que cuidaban que no eran más que el demonio encargando, alguien que es capaz de lastimar a su misma sangre no merece el perdón de nadie –Dije con eso los, deje allí –

-Fuiste bastante cruel –Me dijo Kagura siguiéndome –

-Plagas como esa no la soporto y menos que sus padres sigan creyendo que su hijo es inocente esa fruta podrida y diciendo que el culpable había sido Isamine –Dije mirándole –Yo vi como Isamine sufrió yo fui quien lo cuido cuando estaba en coma y lo saque de este infierno que estaba viviendo, no dejare que piensen falsedades prefiero decírselos en su caras y que le duela por haberlo abandonado sin esperanza alguna como si fuera un perro callejero… Isamine no es eso… y no se lo merece

-Lo sé –Bajo la mirada –Yo fui el imbécil que no pudo hacer nada ni pudo luchar para protegerlo has hecho demasiado por él de tal forma que no siento ni ser merecedor de estar a su lado

-No digas idioteces –Respondí me miro sorprendido yo simplemente estaba frustrado y enojado por lo que había pasado, por lo que él había dicho como si no fuera el culpable de tanto sufrimiento –Isamine aun te ama, aun le importas aun te quiere a su lado… pero no volverá aquí

-¿y cómo quieres que yo esté a su lado? –Respondió –

-¿Tienes familia en Japón? –Conteste –

-Si… pero mi padre no me quiere devuelta –Respondió –Es una familia muy tradicional y de tradicional no tengo nada ellos me echaron de casa

-Pues no lo sé –Le dije –Isamine cantara en un concierto que aremos en Hokkaido –Dije me miro sorprendido –Sería bueno para él que fueras ¿no lo crees? Lo haría feliz

-pero ya te dije que no puedo ir –Respondió solté un suspiro yo quería la felicidad de Isamine además él había conseguido un trabajo y sobre todo los productores estaban hablando con él sobre una parte contraria de los vocaloid los metaloid la voz de él era más gruesa que la de Kaito como tipo metal –

-Te… ayudare… con tal de ver a Isamine feliz –Respondí –

-Realmente no sé si eres muy tonto… o demasiado bueno… para gastar dinero en alguien que ni familiar tuyo es –Me dijo –

-no te sé decir –Respondí –Si soy uno de ambos o ambos en uno –Soltó una ligera risa, esa noche me iba a preparar para volver a Japón, pero en cambio me encontré con algo más –

-joven –De repente me encontré con el padre y la madre de Kaito mas una joven de cabellos azules –

-T…tú…tú eres Kamui Gakupo –Me dijo ella completamente sorprendida –

-Sí, soy yo –Respondí –

-¡Soy una de tus fans! –Me dijo – A Doll´s Voice, Bloody fang y World´s Crying son unas de mis favoritas ¡Tengo muchas que me encantan! ¡Cantadas por ti! ¡Ah! ¡No lo puedo creer! –Dijo emocionada casi soltando un chillido solté una ligera risa – pronto harán el concierto en Hokkaido ¿no es así? ¡Tú participaras verdad!

-Si lo hare –Respondí –

-Deseo tanto ir a verte cantar…ah…ah por cierto –Saco una pequeña libreta y un papel – ¿me firmas un autógrafo?

-Claro… ¿para? –Pregunte –

-Kaiko Isamine –Respondió –

-Para mi amiga Kaiko –Dije ella simplemente chillo en alegría –

-¿Eres famoso? –Pregunto el padre de Isamine sorprendido –

-¡Claro que es famoso papá! ¡Recuerda tengo carteles de él en mi pared! ¡Y siempre te he dicho que quiero ir a uno de sus conciertos! –Dijo la joven Kaiko –Estoy viviendo un sueño

-Está saliendo con tu hermano –Le dijo su padre –

-¡Soy su cuñada! –Y solo hizo que se emocionara más –

-No estoy saliendo con Isamine, somos buenos amigos –Respondí –él me ayudo y yo lo ayude

-Ah –Respondió para abrazarme –Siempre supe que mi hermano era inocente que no había hecho nada malo

-Por favor no te vuelvas una fanática loca –Le dije para que me soltara –Gracias

-Es…que… es como un sueño que no sé qué hacer –Dijo ella –

-Ya tengo pareja, así que no te imagines de más –Dije me miro sorprendida –

-¡No me digas que terminaste con la rata amarilla putrefacta imitación barata de Pikachu! –Dijo ella molesta –

-¡Jamás saldría con Len! –Dije a la defensiva –el solo hecho de pensarlo me hace querer vomitar

-Entonces…terminaste… ¿con Kaito? –Dijo ella para sonreír –AH… mi canción favorita es magnet y bara wo daite por que salen de pareja y es cierto, ya verán esas chicas la realidad ¡Viva el GAKUKAI! –Dijo emocionada mientras una gota de sudor corría por mi sien – ¿demasiada locura?

-Demasiada –Dije mientras ella reía nerviosamente –

-Es descubierto cosas que nunca pensé descubrir –Dijo su padre –bien… solo queremos saber… ¿Dónde está Kaito?

-él está en Japón viviendo conmigo y los demás vocaloid –Respondí –

-¡Vive en la mansión! –Dijo ella emocionada –

-Kaiko deja tu fanatismo –Dijo su madre mientras ella hacia un puchero –

-¿volverá? –Pregunto –

-No lo creo, ha conseguido un empleo allá y pronto cantara con nosotros en el concierto que haremos en Hokkaido pero es un secreto –Lo dije mirando a su hermana –Y no tienes que contarlo a nadie

-¡No lo hare! ¡Soy tumba! –Dijo ella –ah que emoción no puedo creerlo… voy a…ah desmayarme…

-¿quieren pedirle disculpas? –Pregunte ambos bajaron la mirada –

-Si –Respondió su padre –Quiero pedirle disculpas por como lo trate y saber que estuve mal

-Yo igual –Respondió su madre –

-Yo solo quiero volverlo a ver, lo extraño –Dijo Kaiko, me tome la frente soltando un suspiro pesado –

-Puedo comprarles el boleto a Japón y el viaje a Hokkaido, también puedo ofrecerles una entrada al concierto para que puedan ver a Isamine cantar creo que eso lo hará muy feliz, saber que no es un perro callejero esperando la muerte –Dije mirándole serio a ambos –pero no les podré dar hospedaje

-Nosotros tenemos familiares allá –Respondió su padre –pediremos quedarnos con uno

-tú…tú…tú ¡Eres lo máximo! –Y se pegó a abrazarme otra vez –

-Gracias…pero… me estas incomodando –Dije dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza intentado que me soltara –

-Je… solo unos minutos más –Dijo ella, genial… espero Isamine no le diga nada sobre el trío o a esta chica le da el patatús –

Me marche nuevamente a Japón dándoles las noticias sobre el juzgado a Isamine, aunque eso no lo hizo muy feliz tampoco lo entristeció después de todo sabía lo que había causado su hermano y cuál era el final para ello. Pero no le conté lo demás como que iba a venir Kagura, sus padres y su hermana menor.

Toda esa semana no las pasamos trabajando en los ensayos para las canciones del concierto por lo tanto tenía que pasar un tiempo con Len y Kaito en el mismo lugar lo que no era nada bueno y luego con Isamine y Kaito para poder estar al tanto de lo de la canción.

Pronto se hizo el concierto y Kagura me aviso que ya estaba aquí igual que la familia de Isamine, cuando ya era el día me sentía extrañamente emocionado, estaba feliz por una razón hoy iban a pasar tantas cosas.  
-Estas sonriendo –Me dijo Isamine –Desde tan temprano

-Estoy emocionado –Respondí – ¿tú no?

-yo también –Contestó –

Todos fuimos al lugar donde sería el concierto por alguna extraña razón Len actuaba raro, la emoción y tención estaba en todo el lugar las chicas encargándose las personas caminando, corriendo o trotando de un lado a otro. Hasta que la hora se hizo. Era el turno de mi canción no solo eso de cantar junto a Isamine.

-Bueno… esto no estaba planeado –Dije por el micrófono –Pero no pude evitarlo –Comenzó a sonar otra música puesta por Kaito todos estaban intrigados de repente el sonido de la voz de Isamine se escuchó para que yo comenzara a cantar –

 **Estoy destrozado  
Quiero gritar  
Mira el mundo enloqueció  
¿O soy yo quien al revés todo lo volvió?**

 _Canta hasta el cinco  
No al revés es el dos  
Nadie entiende el significado  
Del día en que todo termino_

 **Todas las voces han callado  
Mis gritos nadie escucho  
La mano nadie me ha dado**  
 **El mundo sucio se volvió**

 **Estoy destrozado  
Quiero gritar  
Mira el mundo enloqueció  
¿O soy yo quien al revés lo miro?**

 _Calla, calla  
Escucha el dos  
Escucha el dos _  
**Las manecillas han marcado  
Y mi grito  
De agonía se perdió**

 _Calla, calla  
Escucha las manecillas del reloj  
Han marcado  
Las cinco  
Oh es la hora del adiós _  
_Calla_ _,_ **Calla**  
 **Todo asco me dio**  
 **Calla, Calla**  
 **El mundo sucio se volvió**

Isamine se unió a mí en la canción al finalizar sabía que a ambos no iban a regañar pero aquel estilo de metal cantado, hizo que todos los presentes ovacionaran lo escuchado en realidad, era por aquel significado que trasmitía aquella canción y el sentimiento de como la cantamos. Simplemente él estaba emocionado.

-Gakupo que has hecho –Me dijo Luka de manera seria yo solo me encogí de hombros para que ella siguiera con su turno –

-Gakupo eso fue… tan maravilloso esa ovación –Dijo Isamine emocionado –  
-Qué bueno que todo salió bien –Pronunció Kaito llegando nuestro lado –

-Kaito –Pronunciaron para que ambos voltearan a mirar –

-¿padre? ¿Madre? –Fueron sus palabras, mirando sorprendidos – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos a verte actuar hermano estuviste maravilloso –De repente salió Kaiko sabrá Dios de dónde para abrazar a Isamine –

-Gracias –Dijo el abrazando a su hermana –Te extrañe pequeña pervertida

-Yo también te extrañe mucho hermano y el yaoi que me dabas –Dijo ella mientras él reía –

-Hijo… nosotros queremos pedirte perdón –Dijo su padre –

-Te juzgamos muy mal –Dijo su madre –Lo lamento tanto

-Está bien… están perdónanos –Dijo para abrazarlos –No saben cuanta falta me hicieron cuanto los he extrañado

-Kaito –Mire por donde veía Kagura para que Isamine mostrara su expresión de asombro –

-Gakupo –Soltó él –

-Yo… -Pero simplemente no lo dejo terminar cuando ya se encontraba abrazándolo –

-Te he extrañado tanto –Dijo él –

-Y yo –Fue su respuesta –

-Vamos –Le dije a Kaito él sonrió para asentir dejándolos a ellos hablar lo que querían –

-Has ayudado mucho a Isamine –Me dijo él –

-No pude evitarlo –Respondí –

-Eres demasiado bueno Gakupo –Me dijo estábamos por la zona de los aperitivos, mientras simplemente habíamos agarrado una brocheta de frutas –

-O soy muy tonto uno de ambos o ambos en uno –Contesté –

-A veces siento que… realmente no te merezco –Me dijo yo solo le bese –

-No digas eso Kaito yo aún te sigo amando –Le respondí –No importa por lo que pasemos este sentimiento efusivo hacia ti jamás se perderá y jamás dejará de crecer… cada vez se hace más y más fuerte –Iba a decir algo y simplemente lo volví a besar, él había cerrado sus ojos mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello –

-Te amo –Me dijo cuándo nos separamos por el rabillo del ojo note a Len corriendo, sonreí por ello, pero de repente note a Len viniendo hacia nosotros, estaba corriendo y simplemente empuje a Kaito sentí un agudo dolor en el estómago –

-Gakupo –susurro él mirándome con sorpresa, soltando aquel cuchillo –Y…yo no quería lastimarte a ti

-¡Gakupo! –Grito Kaito aterrado, pude ver que Isamine también se acercaba y un grito de miedo por parte de Kaiko no se hizo esperar –

-¡Llamen a emergencias! ¡Llamen a la policía! –Se escuchó a la madre de Isamine todos los demás habían salido, Kaito había llegado con unas toallas para poder presionar la herida y que no siguiera sangrando –

-K…Kaito –pronuncie cayendo de rodillas –

-no te preocupes todo estará bien ya llamaron a la ambulancia llegara en unos momentos –Me dijo él preocupado –

Podía ver la sangre correr los gritos que se escuchaban en todo el lugar, de lo que estaba ocurriendo una fuerte punzada de dolor invadía mi cuerpo, podía observar la mirada de dos ojos azules aterrados, allí estaban Isamine y Kaito preocupado… ¿qué están diciendo?...ah duele demasiado.

-Gakupo –podía escuchar allí esta él causante de esta herida en mí –

Todo se estaba volviendo borroso… será este… realmente ¿mí fin?...que lastima que no pude estar contigo como siempre desee. Abrí mis ojos estaba en una blanca habitación, que extraño no hay nadie… ¿acaso estoy muerto? No puedo escuchar nada ni un lamento… quería levantarme pero mi cuerpo me pasaba como si aún durmiera.

-Nuevamente te tengo aquí –Me dijo el doctor y simplemente me alivie –que bueno que hayas despertado

-Esto se está volviendo una mala costumbre doctor –Dije para que él riera –

-Aunque no lo creas así es –Me dijo –Pero estas bien –Me dijo él –Aunque te había herido muy gravemente nuevamente estabas al borde de la muerte, realmente te gusta rondar por esos lados ¿no?

-Ja… que mal chiste doctor –dije mientras él negaba –

-Mira solo, para la próxima no quiero tener que salvarte, venme a ver con unos jugos una invitación unas flores al menos, no me vengas a ver cuándo estas al borde de la muerte –Me dijo yo solo negué, comenzó a revisar los distintos aparatos que estaban colocando y cambió una de las bolsas que estaba inyectadas en mi brazo para hidratarme –

Dure unos meses en el hospital donde fui visitado constantemente por Kaito, Isamine y mis hermanas, hasta que pude salir, pero las palabras del doctor fueron.

-No puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo con las suturas en tu estomago –Me dijo –Hasta que pueda sacarte las costuras, no podrás hacer fuerza

-Lo siento Kaito no podremos tener sexo salvaje hasta que me saquen las costuras –Dije haciendo a Kaito ruborizar y reírme por ello –

-Que racha y nosotros que queríamos hacer otro trío –dijo Isamine cruzado de brazos –

-Tendremos que esperar por nuestro querido Gaku –Dijo Kaito acariciándome el hombro –

-Sí pero qué más da –Dijo Isamine de igual manera, bien la jugada me salió mala pues ahora era yo el ruborizado –Tan lindo con ese rubor en tus mejillas

-¿cuándo se volvieron tan buenos? –Dije avergonzado, mientras ambos reían –

Len fue acusado de intento de homicidio, por apuñalarme y había dicho mientras yo estaba inconsciente que él no quería atacarme a mi si no a Kaito, solté un suspiro al menos no teníamos a Len para interrumpir, mi vida estaba volviendo a ser casi normal… ahora creo que puedo encontrar la felicidad, que tanto desee.

 **Fin…**

 _¿Tus pétalos han sido marchitados?_  
 **Aun puedo respirar**  
¡Por favor no me apartes de tu lado!  
 **¿Es qué no me dejaran de atormentar?  
Me han puesto en aquella encrucijada  
Yo me decidí apartar **

¡Por favor vuelve no entiendes que te amo!  
 **Son palabras de alguien  
A quien nunca he amado**

 **La rosa azul aun teme  
Aún se encuentra llorando**  
 _¿No puedo hacer nada?  
¿A qué cadena me he atado?_

Te estoy perdiendo  
No te apartes de mí lado  
Antes podía admirarte  
Ahora te has marchado

 _ **¡Dejaste tus pétalos revolando en el aire!  
Esa es mi pista para encontrarte**_  
 _¡Es que no entiendes que no quiero verte!  
Deseo olvidarte_  
 _ **No puedes detenerme  
No voy a marcharme**_

 _¿Tus pétalos han sido marchitados?_  
 **Aun puedo respirar**  
¡Por favor no me apartes de tu lado!  
 **¿Es qué no me dejaran de atormentar?  
Me han puesto en aquella encrucijada  
¿Por qué no me dejas de buscar?**

 _Yo he decidido el final  
Tú has decidido repararme  
Por favor  
Antes de que vuelva a quebrarme_  
 _ **Deja los pétalos arrancados  
Ya no volverán a ser como antes**_

 **¡Ya nada es como antes!**  
Te amo  
 **Palabra confusa para un ser como tu**  
 _ **Te amo**_  
 _¡No la digas más!_  
 _Te amo_  
 **¿Por qué?**  
 **¿Por qué todo se volvió negro de repente?**

 **Puedo escuchar sus voces**  
Todo es su culpa todo es su culpa  
 _Voy a perderte…_  
No quiero perderte…  
 _¿Qué has hecho?_  
¡Tenía el corazón desecho!  
Solo deseaba tu muerte  
 ** _¡Mira lo que has hecho es que no has tenido suficiente!_**  
Perdóname…  
 **Es el fin…**  
 _Terminaste con los pétalos  
De la rosa a la que tanto ame_

 **Este no es un fin…**  
 _Aún se encuentra cantando  
En un lugar teñido de gris_  
Este no es el fin  
 **Aun su psicopatía no termina allí**  
Te quiero…


End file.
